


Shots Fired

by MintayzZ



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is a mother hen, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, again im sorry, she always does :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintayzZ/pseuds/MintayzZ
Summary: What if Luther meant to shoot Number Five when they tried to get the briefcase?Or, The aftermath of Luther's reckless actions. Fanfic made horribly by me out of impulse
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

"But _I_ am that version of me!" Five argued back, furious from what spilled out of his brother's mouth. The fact his brother would go on with the other Five's plan to kill him is honestly so infuriating and a little bit hurtful. 

"Hey, I don't love it either, but he's got a pretty good plan." Luther shrugged, walking along with the very affected boy, going crazy from paradox psychosis. Five breathed out of anger as he glared at the large man. "What? The one where you guys off me and then jump to 2019 to save the world?" 

"Yeah- wait, how did you know about that?" Anger keeps bubbling in his chest, steam could be rushing out of his ears and his face as red as a cherry. How dare Luther, the one that did jackshit, off him for his benefit? He grabs at his locks and exhaled out a deep breath.

"'Cause I'm him, dipshit and that's exactly what I would do I were tryna kill me!" 

"Okay, all I know is that we've got one Five too many, and you're the one acting like a maniac." Five keeps in a note to be in suspicion of him, thinking he might turn his back on him for good. The fact that Luther would rather choose the 'sane' one rather than him is ridiculous, if anything, they should be booting off Luther with that point. Luther hadn't even known that Number Five! The physically senior Number Five only had _one_ conversation with his brother!

"Maniac? Luther, you have seen _nothing!_ If you want a maniac, I will show you maniac!" He snapped. His brother is being such an idiot!

"Okay, as your spotter, I think the best thing I can do for you right now is to put you out of your misery!" 

"Okay Luther, Listen," He grabs Luther, forcing him to face his direction and stopping him in his tracks. "I know your feeble mind only responds to age and authority. So listen very closely, yet again, you're experiencing daddy issues! This time with your own brother which is honestly is making me a bit crazy." 

"But remember this," He paused to take a short breath. "I'm 14 days older than him, I have seniority here. So it is me you should be listening to Luther,"

He screamed out of irritation, "I'M THE DADDY HERE!" Which alerted the strangers that were passing by, giving them weird looks and whispering among themselves. "Hey, how's it going?" Luther said, embarrassed about the unwanted spotlight. He glared at the shorter boy and crouched down to his level.

"Five, please, you're being unseemly. Look at you!" Five couldn't be bothered to look at him in the eye, betrayal washed with anger were evident in his eyes. Instead, he kept going at his stomps, twitching from time to time. He tries to calm himself down, "I admit there is a possibility that I may not be in my fully... Right- mind right now." His voice shakes, his left hand twitching along with his neck.

"Okay, good" Luther felt relieved knowing he was aware enough to see his actions and behaviour. Although, he's still wary.

"But, whatever I got, he's got it too!" Luther let out a "what?" In response to what he said.

"Would you two stop grab-assing, we're here!" The 'older' Five had spoken, his voice was coarse and matured, something he missed so much.

While the man was setting up, Luther had thoughts running through his mind, contemplating his next moves. Five was walking around in circles, his eyebrows were scrunched in focus as he fiddled with his fingers. Paradox psychosis is affecting him, he can see the way he twitches more and more as time goes on, meanwhile the other was as calm as a millpond. They're both minding their business, Luther supposed and stood in the same spot, minding his own business as well.

"The briefcase!" Five whispered and crept closer to the other. Luther tried to stop his brother before the 'senior' Five blinked, which left a chain reaction to the 'little' Five. "Bad idea, shit-heel." He cocked the gun to him, which left Luther dumbfounded and snatched the gun away from the other's grip. "Enough! Everyone, let's take a deep breath and talk about this, yeah?" Both Fives took a deep breath and glanced at each other, as if they were telepathically communicating with each other until the shorter suggested to the other, "You want it?" "You can have it." Luther didn't have any time to process what they meant until the boy kicked him in the nuts. He let out a pained yell as he saw from corners of his vision, the two fought it out with teleportation. He can only let out a groan, "Stop it!"

Both of them kicked him this time. He can hear the two say "Eat shit! Ape-man!" At his attempts to stop their fight until they both ran into each other via transferring from reality to teleportation. They fell into the ground. Luther grabs hold of the gun after protecting his area, "Hey! Assholes! I'm done listening to you both. I'm in charge now." Five could tell the other was thinking the same thing in three words, Number One complex.

They looked at each other before barking out at the man, "Luther, shoot him!" "No, Luther! Shoot _him!_ " Luther was aiming the lethal weapon from one to the other, overwhelmed with the two pointing at each other, trying to grab his attention.

After a bit of contemplating, Luther sighed and slowly moved his aim to physically regressed Five, a sombre look in his eyes.

Five widened his eyes as he slightly backs away, betrayed and hurt. "Wha- Luther, what are you doing? Shoot him!" Luther shook his head, his lips tightened into a thin line. "I'm sorry buddy, but you have caused me more harm than good." His finger is placed at the trigger, and he shoots.

A deafening noise came from the gun as the bullet moves at an insanely fast pace. When Luther opened his eyes, he didn't see Five, just a bullet that whizzed past the wood. He heard a shuffling behind him until the gun was taken out his hands and the back of the metal hit his head, knocking him out.

\----------------------------

When Luther awaken from his slumber, he could see the rest of his siblings looking at him in concern, disappointment and anger. He saw everyone but Five at his side, guilt and regret settling deep in his stomach like a boulder that he couldn't carry.

"Do... You remember what you did?" Vanya whispered. Luther gulped and nodded. He heard Allison sigh, "Luther, you shot Five on his arm, he was lucky enough to teleport away even while it was in full force so it wouldn't rip all the way."

Diego grumbled under his voice, seriousness lays within, "Now, why would you hurt your brother, our brother? How dare you try to kill him, you piece of shit!" He was looking for a fight until Allison and Klaus pulled him back. "Good luck on mending your relationship, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake," and he walks away, exiting the room. Luther regained his vision and sees Five leaning against the farthest wall of the room. He had a bandage on his arm, but he seems unfazed by the pain.

Klaus spoke up, "I think we should let them have their time alone, Luther fucked up so let's hope Five won't kill him."

Luther heard footsteps further away in the hallways, awkward silence filling the air, tension thick. "Five, I-"

"All this time... And yet, you never learned your lesson." Five whispered, knowing very well his siblings were behind the closed door, but he couldn't seem to care.

"What good did it make for you to shoot me? The other Five would have left you to rot anyways. Did you ever think about that? The fact that I was the one that tried to get us back, _twice_ , that I was the one who cared for you, you wanna know why I didn't shoot you and grab the gun from your hands before? because you're my _brother_ ," Five snarled, pointing a finger at Luther's chest.

"Check your fucking priorities. It's tiring me out." Five sniffled and blinked, leaving Luther and their nosy siblings to themselves.

"Wow... You fucked up highkey," Klaus said.

"I need to fix this..." Luther whispered.


	2. Mend(ed?)

Luther felt horrible for the next few days, his concussion gotten better but his guilt didn't. Ever since he and Five have had that conversation while Luther was glued to his oversized bed, Five has been avoiding him like the plague.

He doesn't blame him, he would've been heavily betrayed as well if it happened to him, Luther can sympathize with that. 

So, he decided to make him breakfast, simple eggs and bacon, just like how Grace would make them. Except, Luther can't cook for the life of him, but that doesn't mean he'll try. 

While walking through the corridor, he sees his brother's door an inch open from the doorway. Surely it won't hurt to peek, right? What Luther saw made his stomach turn. Five was sprawled unconscious on his desk, head resting on his unharmed arm, the other hanging with the support of his cast. He could see his deep eyebags and the ungodly amount of mugs that he guessed used to be full of coffee, the desk ran out of room for them. Luther sighed and placed his tray of half-cooked eggs and bacon on an empty spot on his desk, the bacon he did well in, he only forgot the yolk needed to be cooked, totally wasn't his fault. 

He nudged the boy awake, witnessing him jolt and grab his arm, alarmed by the sudden awakening. Once Five realized it was Luther, his eyes widened in a spot of fear before snarling at the man, "what are you doing here?! Get out!" He pointed at the door, keeping his glare. Luther sighed, "I'm sorry, I made you breakfast- bye."

Once he shut the door behind him, Luther groaned in his palms. Comforting was not his forte. Maybe if he just- didn't shoot him at all, everything would've gone back to normal.

Diego walked out from the kitchen and saw the man outside of Five's door and snorted, "I'm guessing he kicked you out, huh? How unfortunate," he sipped his shake with loud slurps, which irritated the blonde man, "Shut up!"

"Listen up, big man, if you hurt him in anyway shape or form, I will fight you. Even if he is an arrogant brat, I prefer him over you any day after what you've done." It was unusual to find Diego scolding Luther, who hung his head down in shame, truly fascinating. Klaus and Ben were juxtaposed together, watching the Number Two scold Number One, what a sight. "Well, you don't see this every day," Klaus whispered to Ben, who nodded in astonishment.

"I know I fucked up, I don't know how to fix it is all... He wouldn't let me apologize." 

"I'm sure bringing coffee will be the jumpstart to your amendment," Klaus spoke, spooking the two men. Luther's face was an explanation of 'thank you' as he rushed back to the kitchen and started making coffee. Klaus hummed in thought and faced Diego, "I'm going to check up on Five, poor guy must be having a brooding moment right now," and walked away, leaving Diego to himself. 

"Diego?" He turned around to see Grace with bags of groceries, he rushed to her, grabbing a few of the paper bags and walking alongside her. "Oh, mom you shouldn't carry so many! Who knows how much these weigh." 

"Each bag is about the weight of a four to a five-year-old child, usually about thirty-five pounds," Grace smiled, carrying both with ease. "Oh damn." 

\----------------------------

"Hey, Fivey! How's it going with the mission 'Let's Ignore Luther' coming along?" Klaus exclaimed, entering his room. Five stayed silent, instead of looking out the window rather than dead asleep like before. He heard a faint "go away" that concerned him. Five was never that quiet, he was usually assertive, loud and spontaneous. "Are you alright?" He placed his 'Hello' hand on his shoulder. Five was radiating stress Klaus was sure he was about to explode.

"Do you... Do you think Luther meant to shoot me?" Five whispered, "do you think he wanted me dead because I gave him more harm than good?" Klaus scoffed, "No! Why would you believe that?" 

"'Cause he told me! If I were so sure I wouldn't be asking you right now!" Five sighed and placed his palms on his eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

"Just because he's stupid, doesn't mean he doesn't love you! Yeah, you wouldn't want to be shot by your brother, but he's horrible under pressure. I'm sure his mind short-circuited and made that reckless decision." 

"I'm just..." Five sniffled, Klaus' eyes softened. Five felt his eyes sting.

"I'm just tired, so tired of people underestimating me, not believing in me. Just like when you guys didn't believe me when I told you the apocalypse was coming, like when he didn't believe I tried my way to get everyone together so we can go back this time! He told me it was my mess and my fault we got stuck here in the 1950s. Sure, I have thought of that before, but I can't lie and say it didn't hurt coming off from someone else." 

Klaus' eyes widened. He couldn't believe the pain he went through alone, nonetheless alone before the points he talked about. Alone for 45 years, came back to see your siblings thinking you're crazy. Klaus can relate to the last par

"I know how you feel, well kinda. The fact your own family thinks you don't know any better, that you're just crazy. Delusional, even! I'm sorry Five, I hope you come to me, Vanya or even Ben to talk about it if Allison seems too much of a mom to you- hell, even Diego can go soft and you don't see that every day- even though you wouldn't want to. It's kinda therapeutic." Klaus didn't need Ben's help to think of that one, he's proud as fuck. 

"I guess my breakdown was just building up over time, it was when he shot me was when it triggered it all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying-" Five was cut off when Klaus wrapped his arms around the boy, his deep embrace made Five feel warm in his heart, and his body. Five sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his waist, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Let it all out, brother." 

Five soon cried out all his tears on Klaus' shirt, apologizing once more which is already out of character for him, considering he doesn't apologize at all. "It's alright Fivey, you needed to let it all out. Luther can be a dick, but he was begging for ways to make him forgive you. He regrets it, you know? He has been feeling guilty all week and sitting outside your room." 

"I guess it's just the Number One complex," he joked, a small snort left out of Five as he exited the embrace. "Aw, man! I was feeling so comfy. You felt like an overgrown teddy bear!" Five groaned, but his smile was still on his face, "Get out! I'm busy!" Ushering Klaus outside the room. "Bye, my Lil' bro!"

\-----------------------------

The next day, Luther was sitting on the couch, contemplating with random thoughts that randomly popped up. He bites his lips in anticipation, hearing Klaus' giggles from a distance. He stayed in his spot until he saw a flash on blue in front of him, it was Five.

"Five!" "Hey, want to grab a coffee with me to Griddy's? We have some explaining to do." Luther squinted his eyes, Five was smiling? Huh, that must have been what Klaus' giggles have been about. 

"I- yeah, sure." "Alright, see ya in the car," and jumping away. Luther rushed to the door, to find Five in the driver's seat, picking his nails. 

The ride was very awkward, no one made an effort to make a conversation, only hearing the muffled tweets of the birds outside and the cars. Luther looked at Five, he seemed relaxed despite driving with one arm. 

"Staring at me won't help, by the way." 

"Why did you ask me to go to Griddy's with you?"

"Well, I figured you can explain yourself unless you don't wanna take this opportunity,"

"No! Of course, I will! I need to explain myself, it wasn't fair to you." Five hummed. 

They parked their car and entered the donut shop, seeing Agnes behind the counter. Five remembers apologizing to her for murdering the Commission agents in front of her, in which he was forgiven. Five smiled and said, "the usual, please." 

It was awkward again. This time, they were sitting on a table next to the window, Luther taking up the entire chair, while Five had extra space. 

"I- I'm sorry Five." "Apologies don't magically heal my wound, Luther." The man sighed as he stared deeply at the table he's leaning on.

"I know, I just don't know how to have you trust me again." 

"Bold of you to assume I trust you," Luther widened his eyes in disbelief until Five chuckled, "I'm kidding."

Luther scoffed, "I didn't think you could joke at all, old man." 

"Alright, jokes aside." Five leaned back in his chair, "I don't need some bribery nor sweet words to make me forgive you, although I appreciate coffee." Five sipped his coffee after being served. 

"I... I just need time. A lot of time. We can still act like siblings, but you aren't my favourite." His eyebrow rose, "I thought I was never your favourite?" 

"Correct, I just wanted to remind you, I could still see the symptoms of your Number One complex." 

"So... You're saying is that we can go back to normal?" Luther decided to ignore the jab Five told him, he can confirm he still has that Number One complex after all. 

"Sure, but you gotta treat me to coffee every day until my arm heals." 

"Fine," "Thanks, ape-man."


End file.
